mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Juuni Senshi Bakuretsu Eto Ranger
KBS ABC 5 | first = April 7, 1995 | last = January 26, 1996 | episodes = 39 | episode_list = }} is a 1995 Japanese animated television series. The Eto Rangers are based on the twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac. Summary The Eto Rangers ride in Space-Time Transmitting Machine Kirinda to repair the Novel Worlds of Mugen. The Eto Rangers are anthropomorphic animals, each representing one of the 12 Chinese zodiac animals (and The Twelve Branches in Buddhism). In Japan they are known as the Eto animals. The Novel Worlds are stories created by the human imagination, such as old folk tales as well as newer books. These living worlds play out repeatedly, and are necessary for the good of humanity. Princess Aura rules Mugen, which is an island continent hanging over an ocean from the skybound Novel Pole. The Great God Goal gives her power, but she may never leave the small palace island area. Their nemesis is the forgotten Spirit of Cats, Nyanma(real name, Chocolat), who was excluded from the choice of 12 protectors by being disqualified from the race (in actual legend there are many versions of this story). She seeks her revenge by distorting Novel Worlds with Jarei Monsters. When a Jarei Monster goes to a Novel World they alter the story, turning it into a different version, sometimes a parody of itself. Bakumaru, the Spirit of Mice, must use the Genmakyou mirror to reveal ("Jarei Shouran!") the evil spirit once enough clues lead to its identity. Often the Eto Rangers must play out some of the story to find out who or what it is, sometimes even taking on the role of one of the characters in the tale. After defeating the creature, Kirinda is called when Bakumaru holds up his hand with one of Aura's 12 gems on it and calls out "Daikourin Kirinda!" Kirinda descends from a dimensional slit and purifies the evil spirit with a beam weapon, calling out "Jouka!" (Purification). Most of the episodes involve up to 5 Eto Rangers, chosen by the computer's roulette member selection, going into Novel Worlds to repair them, but there is another story going on as well. The Jarei Monsters are commanded by Jarei O Nyanma, the Queen of Evil-Spirited Monsters, sitting in her throne in the giant shell fortress in the seafloor ravine. Throughout the series she is watching the progress of the Eto Rangers that foil her plans. She has a grudge toward Aura for a perceived slight years ago. She sends out 4 cat warriors created from herself as well. It is not until later in the series that the overall story, and the past, begins to be revealed in more detail. Characters Eto Rangers * Known as '''Powell' in the Philippine dubbed version. The Leader. Originally had fear of cats but eventually overcame it with the help of Gaō. Has a Jedi-Like Saber which he uses to kill the enemy (received on Momotaro's world in Episode 2) and the Genmakyou mirror to summon a teammate which is not involved in a mission or to reveal a hidden monster. In one mission where he was not included, He gave his mirror to Souffle in case they need to summon him. It can be estimated that he has a secret crush on Souffle. (rat or mouse) * Known as Bukuh in the Philippine dubbed version. Can turn into a fierce bull at will when he sees anything red or of a red hue. This is deprived from the red capes that matadors use at bullfights. (ox) * Known as Delacao in the Philippine dubbed version. Has a special pair of shades which he uses to turn himself into a giant tiger by putting them on and shouting "Tora Tora Hai!" which means tiger tiger equip but that sounded awkward so creative licensing was exercised to make it "Tiger Tiger Transformation". He also helped Bakumaru overcome his fear of cats(tiger) * Known as Kelly in the Philippine dubbed version. Has a magical carrot-shaped wand that can change hers or her teammate's costumes. One noticeable costume is a bunny-girl uniform (rabbit) * Known as Paccalachi in the Philippine dubbed version. Has a white cloud for personal transportation which he can expand for others to travel on as well and can turn into a giant dragon by counting to three in Mandarin and activating his special crystal ball somewhat like a ninja smoke bomb. He is also very intelligent, can command weather in normal or giant dragon form and while a giant dragon he can use his wings to conjure hurricanes and has various breath powers like fire and a purple breath similar to Spyro's convexity breath. (dragon) * Known as Wannie-Wannie in the Philippine dubbed version. Has telekinetic capabilities that basically function for the existence of invisible arms, 2 white gloves that serve as his hands and that he can levitate a bit above the ground rather than slither. He is persistent, wise and quite cunning (snake) * Known as Yaboo in the Philippine dubbed version. Enthusiastic most of the time and often makes comments on youth should or should not be. Armed with a Horse Shoe Boomerang(horse) * Known as Cesley in the Philippine dubbed version. Has a magical compact that can automatically detect any metallic materials in the area. In one mission where Bakumaru was not included, Bakumaru gave his mirror to her in case they need him. Despite a love interest she developed in the third episode, it can be estimated that she has a secret love crush on Bakumaru.(goat or sheep or ram) * Known as Mencue in the Philippine dubbed version. Fun loving and silly. He's good at imitating voices, climbing around and scratching his enemies. He and Pochiro seldom get along and he lacks any swimming abilities. He owns the Monkey See Monkey Do Voice Recorder. (monkey) * Known as Chickee in the Philippine dubbed version. Has a chicklet timer that in one episode turned her from her chicken form to a more human form. A parallel to the "beautiful swan transformation" story. She has since then stayed that way due to the fact she thought some of the boys were making fun of her form. However certain things like Bakumaru flashing his mirror and Pochiro kicking a soccer ball into her face, have been to temporarily reverted her humanoid face back into her beaked face (chicken) * Known as Yalung in the Philippine dubbed version. Values honor and is a bit hot-headed at times, this is one thing that causes fights between him and Monk. Armed with a bone-shaped stick which can stretch(dog) * Known as Vivi in the Philippine dubbed version. His power bursts whenever he cries (boar or pig) Others * (human) * (Ki-Rin mecha) * (reporter, human) * The Spirit of Cats whose alter ego is the Jarei Queen, Nyanma, She's also an old friend of Gaō (cat) * (Oversoul of Mugen) Evil-Spirited Monsters * known as Mostar in the Philippine dubbed version (cat) * (White cat) * (Black cat) * (Blue cat) * (Red cat) * (Evil God Bagi cat) External links * Category:Anime series Category:Fantasy anime and manga ko:꾸러기 수비대 ja:十二戦支 爆烈エトレンジャー zh:十二生肖爆烈戰士